The present invention relates to a fluid delivery valve extender for exterminating apparatus and the like.
In conventional fluid delivery systems such as spraying apparatus for insecticides, the insecticide liquid is held under pressure in a tank and delivered through a hose to a trigger valve which is actuatable to deliver liquid out of a discharge nozzle which is spaced at a distance therefrom by an extender wand or the like.
Due to the fact that exterminating apparatus are generally designed so as to be portable so that they can be used in on-site applications, the length of extender tubes for such apparatus has been limited. While it is desirable for the user to position the spray nozzle as close to the area to be sprayed as possible, the use of extender tubes of more than two feet have not proved to be feasible due to the nonportability thereof.
Purveyors of food and other products where sanitary conditions are essential, have found a greater need for regular applications of insecticides due to the increased enforcement of health code regulations, but on the other hand, it has been just as important to prevent the inadvertent spraying of insecticides and other chemicals on food handling equipment as well as the food itself. The conventional extender units do not prevent the spraying of the liquids on food during extermination due to the their insufficient length and inability to accurately deliver the liquid to the particular spot where the liquid is to be applied. During spraying, if the liquid must travel in the air prior to reaching the spot that it is to be applied, the chances of inadvertent and undesirable applications are increased considerably.